Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-5r - 7}{8r - 11} + \dfrac{r - 4}{8r - 11}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-5r - 7 + r - 4}{8r - 11}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-4r - 11}{8r - 11}$